Anything but Paradise
by GunjiBunny
Summary: The gang finds themselves in the middle of a civil war on an island and Robbie steps up to do what he does best, take care of his friends. Putting others before himself Robbie risks everything for those he cares about the most. M for violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**AN – I should be writing Chemical Burns however this idea came smashing in, that's what I get for playing Far Cry 3 right before bed. The plot semi-resembles it but that's it, M Warning: Gore, Violence and Character death are prominent in this story, you have been warned. Like always I own nothing and please support the Official Release.**

The goal was to reach ten thousand dollars; it seemed like a dream that we could spend our senior class trip somewhere Tropical. The ten grand was only to get there and pay for hotel, food, etc. and anything else you needed you brought extra money for. Palmyra sounded like it would be a dream and that made everyone work that much harder, everyone being the whole gang of course. Robbie made a comedian act with Rex and put on shows, Jade, Tori and Cat had a benefit concert. Beck, well he just did things that made him, him which was easier since he and Jade remained spilt but still friends. That left Andre who performed with the girls and at the same time got a record deal at the last moment, he alone brought in the entire amount since the company had given him a black credit card for the trip hoping that it would be incentive enough for him to return and join their label. Pulling up his Slap page Robbie checked everyone's status to see what they were doing, first up was Tori, always Tori since he had a small crush on her, luckily Trina graduated and wouldn't be coming with them this trip.

Tori – OMG Trina somehow convinced mom we needed a chaperone, luckily they asked Alex to come too. Let's just hope he stays on his medication.

Oh course, it was just his luck that Trina would be coming along as well.

Jade – Let's just leave her somewhere a la Tom Hanks  
Tori – There's an idea that I think my parents won't completely agree with

Beck – Remember your passports everyone, already put mine into my pants for tomorrow  
Sinjin – You have traveling pants too?  
Beck - ….No

Andre – How long is the flight?  
David – 13 hours, that's like ten movies.  
Andre – I might just watch a tv show I've been waiting to see  
David – Teaching Lies?

Cat – Mommy made me make sure we bring extra medicine for Alex

Rolling over his bed Robbie checked his backpack which would be the only carry on he would be allowed to bring. Like all times he traveled he kept an extra pair of socks and boxers in it along with his allergy medication and pearpod, anything else he might need right at the hand including books and a DVD player. Thinking about the flight he hoped that he sat next to Tori and could share his DVD player with her and in turn headphones. Making sure to grab his headphones as well he got a look from Rex where he sat.

"You better not forget me, I would love to see the ladies sunbathing," Rex said and Robbie sighed, of course he wasn't going to forget Rex, however Rex was going in the checked luggage.

"Yes and you're still being checked no arguing about it.' Continuing to pack Robbie went to bed early since they needed to all be at the airport by seven am.

The next morning Robbie sat in a little coffee shop waiting for boarding; it wouldn't be for a few hours however he was still ready to go. The first person to arrive was the Vega's, Tori coming and sitting down next to him causing him to smile but assume it was only to get away from Trina. Complaining about how early it was and the fact that they asked her to step out of line to be rescanned. A little while later Cat, her older brother Alex and Sinjin came in chatting it up. Eventually Jade, Beck, Andre and Mr. Sikowitz arrived as well. Cheering for the trip they broke into groups playing cards, chatting or catching up on sleep that was much needed. Within a few hours they were all in the plane which would make one stop and a transfer before arriving. Counting himself lucky he got to spend the first part of the trip here in between Tori and Cat which Andre, Beck and Jade behind them and Trina, Alex and Sinjin in front. Just as he had hoped Tori asked to listen to his DVDs with him but an hour into the movie she was already asleep on his shoulder. Brushing her brown out of her face he admired her beautiful olive skin and soft features as she breathed slowly.

"She's cute when she sleeps," Cat muttered, "And it makes me sleepy as well." Yawning Robbie soon found two girls sleeping on him and the yawn of Cat was indeed quite contagious as he too was soon asleep as well.

The landing didn't actually wake Robbie up, instead it was Tori trying to squeeze by so when he opened his eyes he saw her very nice rear and his first thought was that she must be a runner to keep it toned.

"I'm sorry to wake you like that, I was going to get my things then wake you." Yawning and stretching Robbie smiled.

"It's okay Tori, we here?"

"Yeah the transfer, the plane is smaller so I don't think we'll be sitting together but I hope we are on the return."

Blushing at her comment he nodded quickly and rose to gather his things. She was right, the next ride was on a much smaller plane but the series of islands they were going to couldn't handle the larger planes. Palmyra was a normal tourist location and it was apparent the moment they landed as they were greeted by beautiful women in grass skirts and muscular men with no shirts. On the way to the hotel they lost Sikowitz to the grove of coconut trees and it wasn't sure if he heard their room numbers. Thanks to the upgrade by Andre the rooms were, one for Robbie and Sinjin, one for Andre and Beck, Cat and Jade, Tori and Trina then Mr. Sikowitz was to bunk on any of the couches in the rooms.

With five days of paradise bliss the gang decided the beach would be the best to relax. While Cat played with Sinjin in the ocean Jade, Tori and Beck worked on their tans while Andre strummed his guitar and Robbie got drinks. At the bar he asked for several fruit drinks and while he waited he heard a man giving a sales pitch of sorts but being show down. Sitting next to Robbie he smiled.

"Hey would you like to hear about this amazing island, it's only an hour away called Hanoi and it is an untouched paradise."

"If it's so perfect then why are you telling people about it?"

"Look kid, no lies, my tribe doesn't let me go to the island but I lost something very important to me there. I hide my request in a free trip to the island so my family doesn't find out it went missing. It's a small wooden totem carved into a sea beast."

"Help me with the drinks," Robbie said carrying them back to his friends.

"Who's the new guy?" Jade asked as Sinjin and Cat came up for their drinks.

"You can call me Hank, my island name is a little hard to pronounce, I was telling your friend here that I know of an island untouched by human hands and wanted to know if you wanted to explore it."

"We have paradise right here," Beck explained.

"Yes but on Hanoi you can see true nature, know untouched piece of the world."

"What's the catch?" Jade asked and he held his hands up looking over at Robbie, "There's a fruit tree on the island, the Dragonstar tree whose fruit my mother loves but I cannot go onto the island. I was hoping that if I ferry you over you could find some for me? I will return just before it gets dark."

"It sounds like a crazy adventure that we will have forever," Cat said excited and the others agreed Sinjin was just happy to be involved and not yelled at. Back in their rooms they told Trina and Alex about it, Trina was all about it but Alex was not. He said they could go but he was fine just staying here. Lying in bed that night Robbie watched an old movie while falling asleep and dreamt of him and Tori becoming stranded but making a wonderful life for themselves. The next morning everyone met Hank at the docks and climbed onto his ship, like he said it was only an hour away and soon they were standing on a beach where no one else had been before. Each had a backpack or bag of daily survival including a lunch, Hank asked them to remember to pick up after themselves as he left.

"What do you think we should be doing guys?" Cat asked hyper as always.

"I think we should locate the tree first then explore from there so we have a base if anyone gets lost," Tori said and they all agreed. Walking through the forest Trina noticed that there weren't any bugs then smacked Tori who made the comment that it meant less complaining, less talking. Pulling Rex's head out of the backpack Rex started to quip but fell silent as they arrived at the edge of a cliff. Far down below was a lake of some sorts. Kicking a rock off the edge Sinjin counted as it fell and watched it sink.

"Guys, there's a path leading up on the other side," I think we could jump off here and walk back up.

"That's a long walk," complained Trina quieting for a moment as Beck removed his shirt.

"Come on and relax Trina," Andre said moving over to a series of stumps and looking at it, "We can stash our things here then jump down, splash around for a bit and climb back up." Doing so as he pulled his own shirt off he took Jade's things and Beck's, prepared for the day they both wore swimsuits.

"Anyone who wants to jump, jump, we'll meet you back where Hank dropped us off," Beck explained as Andre ran and leapt off the air screaming in joy as he sailed down into the cool water. Laughing Beck followed suit joined by Jade and a fully clothed Cat giggling like a mad woman. Looking over at the Vega girls Robbie shrugged.

"No way, I am not doing it," Tori said with Trina nodding but froze her eyes widening. Before Robbie could ask why someone came up behind him and smashed his head with an object and his world went black. Fading in and out he heard Trina swing and the sound of someone being slapped. Crying as he felt himself being dragged away. A flash of some sort of rifle slung around his capture's body then the darkness overtook him completely.

Opening his eyes some time later he groaned tasting blood in his mouth which he spat out to the side. For some reason his glasses were still on his person however the left lens was cracked. Struggling to wipe the dirt from them he found that his hands were bound behind his back that was when he took in where he was a cage.

"Anyone there?" he gasped out softly but loud enough for someone to hear as a man in a red shirt came over and sat down behind him.

"Hello Mr. Shapiro, I hope you had a good rest. Don't be too alarmed I found your name in your wallet, I must admit I have never seen a ventriloquist act before would you mind showing me?" He was friendly but scary at the same time. "We have your doll over there if that will make you more comfortable. Well say something damnit!"

"Where are my friends?" Rex asked earning a clap from the man.

"That is amazing, your lips they did not even move. As for your friends, the two pretty girls, well they are safe at the moment. Pretty girls like them go for a lot when it comes to ransom and a reward, the others in your group are still out there but they would be better off with us here then out there. The tribals on this island man, they eat people." Robbie's eyes widened.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rex asked softly earning a laugh from the man.

"Of course, you are only worthy for entertainment but I don't see your act lasting that long." Pulling Robbie's bindings from the cage and allowing him to stand up, still tied up the man walked over to Rex. "See you can only have a few acts with this dummy before it gets stale, but Emanuel over there, he is making you a special doll out of molded c4, one screw up and boom!" With that he tossed Rex aside and he exploded, triggering a mine that the man had set up for display. "See you run, you die but if you stay you die so it just depends on you mate." With that he turned and walked over to a series of shacks. Unable to cry for his lost friend Robbie's mind raced towards escaping and getting to his friends. For now Trina and Tori were alive and would stay that way but he wanted to get them and find the others as soon as possible. Watching the guards and their movement Robbie used a skill he learned in dance class to get his bindings in front of him and, using a rock, began to but away at the rope. Once it was gone he resumed the position and made some noise. Catching on of the guard's attention Robbie waited until the man was leaning over he grabbed the guard and kneed him in the face. Picking up the gun, just in case he crept into the camp, moving pass the remains of Rex he did shed a tear before moving on. There was a pair of guards talking which caused Robbie to pause to listen in while they did.

"I hear Raul ordered the girls to be taken to the March Caves in order to get them all pretty for the video he wants to make for their parents."

"Ha, you gonna go check it out?"

"Nah, Raul's crazy man, he'll cut your ear off if you make a noise that upsets the work. Nah with him being in the March Cave I'll be on the other side of the island."

"So in San Ri then?"

"You know man, just drinking a few."

They laughed and Robbie continued on stepping lightly unless there were more mines planted around the camp. Once he was out he heard men shouting and he started to run, turning and firing randomly into the trees. Return fire came back but without seeing him it was completely random. Ducking Robbie through his hands over his head and slipped on some wet leaves tumbling forward and crashing down the side of the hill. Rolling and bouncing he smashed hard into a tree and once again passed out. A squeaking sound woke him up to the sight of a monkey sniffing him, pushing the small creature off of him he smiled and looked around. The smile vanishing when he realized where he was, though his body hurt he knew he had to move, he could either walk to island looking for the bar, the cave or the others. Not knowing where to go he simply started to walk, heading towards where they had stored their things before they were captured. Struggling with the weapon he pulled the ammo out and counted it before putting it back in, the movies made it look so much easier. Sighing he rose and continued into the forest, some days he wished he was more athletic but he guessed that if they were stuck here for a long time then he probably would. Somehow he made it back to the jump and there was no sign of anyone at all. Good news was the bags were already gone which might mean that the others were here and now gone, maybe they were at the beach.

Running towards the beach Robbie came out to empty sands but before he could cry he heard someone shouting. Heading towards the direction of the shout he saw more men with guns and hid behind a fallen tree, from here he could see it was that one man, Raul, with Cat and Sinjin. Edging his way closer Robbie tried to listen in on them.

"Girlie you should just tell me where your friends are otherwise something bad might happen."

"I don't know where they are," cried Cat and Sinjin looked hurt, torn between comforting her and not getting killed.

"What if you're lying to me?" he asked shooting Sinjin in the leg. All three of them gasped as Sinjin screamed and fell to the ground. Laughing Raul stepped over him towards Cat. "How about you come back with me to camp and I'll let you see your other friends? Tori and Trina."

Seeing the recognition in her eyes from their names she nodded and reached for Raul's hand. Leading her over the crying Sinjin he shouted, in Spanish, for them to string him up by the bullets. Once they were gone the other men hung Sinjin upside in the tree by the leg that was shot. Laughing they left him there to die. Once he was sure they were all gone Robbie ran out and climbed the tree, letting Sinjin down easily. Carrying the boy, who had passed out Robbie, led him along the beach for a while until he saw a small cave. Pulling him inside he went outside and pulled some branches to cover the opening. Not knowing what to do about his leg he figured that wrapping it would be best and he tore off a section of his shift to wrap the leg waking Sinjin up with fresh tears.

"Rob? What's going on?" he cried.

"I'm not sure buddy, honestly it looks like this unpopulated island isn't as unpopulated as we though. There's someone who is going to sell Trina and Tori, probably Cat back to their family for lots of money. I haven't seen Beck, Jade or Andre though, have you?"

"After we climbed out of the water a group of men tried to capture us, I jumped back into the water and made sure Cat who hadn't got out yet was hidden with me."

"Were they in red shirts?"

"No, they looked like natives with clothes of leaves and animal hide."

Those must have been the natives Raul had been talking about and if he was bad enough to do that to Sinjin and he thought the natives were worse that would mean they were in for a long time. Finally the realization of it all caused Robbie to cry and he let himself do it because no matter what happened in this cave would stay here, with Sinjin hurt it was up to him to find the others.

In any other light no one would have voted Robbie to be the hero, but it wasn't like he had any choice. If he just gave up and hoped Beck, Andre or even Jade came to the rescue; he might as well just go back to Raul and see what punishment he'd receive. He had a gun, a full clip and a hurt friend, as he gathered some wood outside the cave he wondered what would happen next. A gun shot caused him to drop the wood and hit the ground, scrambling to bring his own gun up he scanned the woods. Another pop behind him and he rushed back to the beach without grabbing the wood. Crawling into place behind the exposed root of a tree Robbie scanned the beach and saw a young man running away from two men in red chasing him. It was Andre! Seeing Andre turn and fire randomly at the men Robbie gulped, he had to help. Taking aim, with shaking hands he readied in on one of the men. A shot rang out and the man in his sight fell but Robbie hadn't fired. Lowering the gun he saw that Andre had paused near the cave and simply shot the man, he looked to be having a break down at the sight as the other man came close. Taking a deep breath he raised the gun and fired.

A few minutes later he and Andre were back in the cave hugging, "Man I was so terrified," cried Andre as they pulled back. "When I came out of the water there were these men, yelling at us in some language I didn't know. We thought that Hank was mistaken about no one living here and they were just natives but Jade tried to pull away and they hit her. Next thing I know there are more of them and they're grabbing us, that's when I saw Sinjin dive in for Cat. What happened to him?" Sinjin watched with heavy eyes and said nothing.

"He saved Cat's life but those men found them and threatened Sinjin if Cat didn't come with him and to prove it he shot him."

"Oh crap I'm sorry man," Andre said, meaning it since Sinjin acted a whole lot less weird then he did those first few years. The truth was that he acted out to hide the fact that he was gay and came out to the gang last year who accepted him completely.

"It's okay, at least they didn't hurt her."

"He was brave Andre, you and Beck would have been proud. He took care of Cat, making sure that she wasn't hurt."

Moving over to Sinjin Andre squeezed his shoulder, "Thanks man," earning him a smile since it was known among the boys that Andre had a thing for Cat.

"Enough beating around the bush, we're going to need real medical supplies if we want Sinjin to be okay," Robbie said bringing it all back around. "Were the people that were chasing you the ones who caught you?"

"No, actually we were being taken somewhere when those men attacked. I fought to get away and ran pass them grabbing this gun from the car before continuing on. I wanted to look for the beach and maybe flag down Hank if he was close to shore or something."

"So we have natives and criminals on the island with us and it seems neither one of them wants us here. I heard some men talking about Tori and Trina," he broke to make sure he wasn't crying and almost did when he felt Andre put a hand on his shoulder. "They were being taken to a cave called March Cave on the other end of the island. If we keep low in the trees just at the edge of the beach we should be able to see anyone coming."

"What about Sinjin?" asked Andre and Robbie sighed.

"Either he comes with us or one of us stays here with him."

"No, just give me some firewood, I can use my glasses if need be, and something to eat I should be fine."

"Andre did you get your backpack and the others?" Andre shook his head which perplexed Robbie, if he didn't take them who did? "Well I have a few granola bars and half a bottle of water." Andre had two bottles of water but kept them for him and Robbie, Robbie waited with Sinjin as Andre went to located fruit in the trees.

"What if I die out here?" Sinjin asked after a few moment of silence. Robbie remained quiet while he looked at the ocean from between the leaves.

"When we get to a boat we'll bring it around and get you on board. Honestly the worst case is you lose the leg," he said with a smile that faded when he saw Sinjin's serious expression.

"Worse case is that we all die."

Andre came back a few moments later and all three hugged before Andre and Robbie headed out. Their hike only took a few hours of which they kept in silence before they came over to a ridge and peeked over. Down below there was a vehicle driving into the mouth of the cave with several men in it and a flash of long, red hair. Robbie placed his hand on Andre's shoulder to keep him from running down there to save her.

"You need to not be dead in order to save her," he reminded him and Andre nodded.

"What's the plan?"

"Just wait and watch, like I said they need the girls alive at least for now so we have that, let's just sneak around there and take stock of what is going on." Andre smiled looking at his nerdy friend.

"Video games?" he asked and Robbie smiled as well.

"Yeah a little, but Sinjin…this is real, there's no do overs."

Nodding Andre checked his gun and went his separate ways. Before he got that far he felt Robbie's arm.

"Whistle 'Make it Shine' that way we can know not to shoot each other."

Staying low and creeping around Robbie counted five men who were lingering about, very lax however since they weren't expecting any visitors it made sense. At the same time it felt like it was more than normal since they had guests. Getting closer to the cave Robbie hid behind some barrels and peeked inside catching himself from calling out to Tori who they had inside a cage with her sister and Cat. He wanted nothing more than to rush over and hold her in his arms. A low whistle through the trees made him look around for it and creep his way back towards the spot he had come from. Returning to Andre he knelt down near him.

"I saw five men and the girls in a cage," Robbie told his friend.

"I noticed three more and a man who appeared to be their leader, Raul?"

"Yeah, that's the one I escaped from. What should we do?"

"Well Raul was talking about his boat down there, that he wants to make the movie with the girls then take them to a smaller island off shore where they will wait for a reply."

"They have a boat?"

"Yeah, sounds like it."

"Okay well first things first one of us could head back into the forest that way," he pointed, "There was a small camp that I passed with a few men in it. Looked like a scout building or something," Andre explained, "One of us can go there and cause a problem, bring the men away and then head in and rescue the girls, maybe even take the boat. And when I say one of us I meant me, I also remembered some barrels marked explosive, maybe I can use the gun to make some fireworks. Just stay here and wait for the bang then head in when they run off."

Not wanting to agree but not knowing what else they could do Robbie nodded, "Just don't get too close, if you can."

"No promises, smile Robbie, we'll get through this." With that he turned and headed into the woods. Leaning against the rocks while cleaning his gun Robbie heard and felt the signal, a massive explosion one could even see the fire ball in the distance. Turning Robbie watched as three men and Raul climbed into the truck and took off shouting, which left two behind. Making his way down the hill he peeked inside and saw one of the men listening as Cat sung him some songs. It must have been a while since he heard good music because he was tapping his foot along. Tori was on the other side of the cage taking care of Trina who was crying. Before heading inside he looked around the outside looking for the final guy and found him smoking a cigarette. Coming up behind him he couldn't bring himself to shoot the man but instead pictured him hurting Tori and smashed him with the butt of the gun. Going down and staying down he turned his pockets out hoping to find the keys but instead found some extra ammo. Making his way inside he threw a small pebble at Tori who looked up and all the sorrow and anguish that was once there was all gone. Before she could speak he motioned for her to be quiet, moving up he smashed the final guy's head before Cat could say anything.

"Oh my god Robbie I am so happy to see you!" Cat cried out trying to hug him through the bars. Turning the man's pockets Robbie found the keys to the cage and opened it being tackle by all the girls. Though he in heaven especially with smelling Tori who despite being captured in a cage on an island still smelled good he snapped back to reality.

"We need to get the keys for the boat," he said and Tori stepped up.

"The leader, Raul kept them in a box over there," she pointed to a desk, "He took it out a few hours ago and returned with some video recording equipment, what were they going to do?"

"Ransom money, demand a lot for your safe return."

"What about you?" Tori asked with real concern in her eyes, "They caught you with us but you escaped."

"Yeah but only because they…were going to kill me." All the girls, including Trina, gasped at that.

"No way, that cant be true," Trina said but Cat grew quite.

"Have you seen Sinjin?" she asked and Robbie nodded.

"He's at the beach, we can get him one we get the boat over there. Andre should be coming back soon as well, he's the one that caused the distraction." Robbie explained as he searched for the keys, discovering them he told the girls to hurry and they climbed on board of the boat which looked more like something a modest traveler would have, probably stolen. Looking at the controls Robbie realized he had no idea how to drive it when Trina came to him.

"I learned to impress a boy I liked," she explained and started it up. Suddenly there was some noise just outside the cave and Trina started to work faster. Taking aim Robbie lowered the gun as he heard someone whistle 'Make it Shine'.

"Andre hurry up," Robbie shouted as Trina got the boat backing up, they all froze as Raul walked in with Robbie in his arms and a gun to his head.

"Be a good boy and drop the weapon," Raul snarled as Andre struggled.

"No don't let him get you, protect the girls" Andre shouted as Raul smacked him up side the head.

"You stop what you are going and I will let you take your black friend here and one girl and go back into the forest."

Rushing onto the side of the ship Cat looked over at Andre, "Andre!" she called out.

Sinking his teeth into Raul's arm Andre broke free and rushed towards the boat which started to move out again. Stretching out her arm to catch Andre's hand as he jumped off the dock towards her time seemed to slow down. Robbie saw what was going to happen and brought his own gun up, but not fast enough as Raul started to fire at Andre. Bullets flew as Robbie returned fire, most hitting the floor sending clouds of dirt into the air and into the wooden crates that were resting there. None hit Raul but there was another one of those oil barrels right there and a few bullets hit it causing an explosion that threw Raul back.

Sailing around the island Trina turned off the engine and returned to the others who were huddled around Andre he had been shot twice in his back by Raul. As far as Robbie could tell no bones were hit but that was all he could tell. Tori, who studied medicine for a bit after watching a lot of reruns of Extreme Hospitals, told everyone that it wasn't a through and through that the bullets were still inside since there was no clear exit wounds. Stopping the bleeding was hard but not impossible and using the med kit that was onboard they managed to keep it down, now he was resting in the main cabin area. On the deck of the ship Robbie was leaning over the side approached by Tori who mimicked him.

"You saved us Robbie, you and Andre both, you were so brave."

"I couldn't imagine them hurting you Tori, so I did what I had to do."

"And now?"

"We go back for Sinjin then decide where to look for Beck and Jade, than we are getting out of here."

"Where's Rex?" Tori asked softly and the memories came flooding back and this time he didn't stop the tears. Tori held him patting his back as he told her how Raul had blown Rex up and how he escaped. Looking into her eyes Robbie thought he saw something and took a chance, leaning in closer to kiss Tori. Just before they kissed Cat screamed and the jumped apart. Looking where she was looking he spun and told Tori to get her down into the cabin and for Trina to leave now. Robbie searched the compartments on the boat and found some binoculars, turning back to the shore he looked across at a single tree with a young man hanging upside down by the leg that most likely was shot. He was obviously dead with a sign that said "This is my island gringo, what I order goes. He stays like this and soon you will be dead." Trina pulled away calling out who that was, lowering the binoculars Robbie felt fresh tears and walked over to her.

"It's Sinjin, we need to find Jade and Beck and get out of here as soon as possible."

"We can't just leave and come back with the police?"

"No, if they were willing to do that to Sinjin, a kid barely eighteen they probably don't care about Jade and Beck. We have to find them and save them first then return to the main land and get the police."

Having new found respect for her sister's friend Trina nodded and said something very rare, "Robbie, thank you for saving us, for saving me." Robbie smiled back then returned to the cabin to check in on the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN – The original title for this was Growing up, as I wrote it Anywhere but Paradise just felt better but it's still more of a coming of age story for Robbie with a bit or Rori sprinkled in because I like that pairing so much. Remember I own nothing and please support the official release. Also please review.**

Sitting around the small table was Robbie, Trina and Tori while Cat sat with Andre, stroking his brow. They sailed the island a few times and got a rough shape, moving away when they came back towards the remains of March Cave and a small town that was mostly a bar, probably the Ri Bar that the guards were talking about. From the looks of things the criminals ran most of the island but there was a large area including the dive cliff that the men were told to stay away from. Robbie assumed this was hostile native territory but the natives were so exclusive they never saw any of them. Once Robbie went to shore to scout and found a few two story houses that looked like a fire burned through it, out of the six buildings there was only two still standing, the rest were ashes. Breaking into one of the houses that remained up Robbie looked for any supplies only to find everything was ransacked already, the only odd thing was one room was pretty clean with a single chair in the room. Moving away from it he managed to find some canned food in the other house and filled his bag before returning to the boat

"Did you overhear anything when you were captured?" Robbie asked as they ate the beans Robbie had found after making sure it was edible, they even had some fish Cat had caught after locating a fishing rod and kit on the boat.

"There wasn't a lot," Tori said, "I was trying to take care of Trina before Cat arrived. All I heard was that we were both worth a lot of money to them. But there was a guard who was complaining to Raul about some natives. That they caught a new person and were preparing to make dinner, he wanted permission to run a head count and see if dinner meant one of their men. It would give them a reason to simply wipe the natives out. Raul was a bit distracted so said yes and waved the man off."

Thinking about it Robbie paused with the fork halfway up to his mouth, the houses, there weren't random fires, they were controlled! It was too horrible to think about but the scent of something burning wafted over their boat. Fork Clattering to the plate he jumped up and ran out to the side of the boat. Looking out he could indeed see where the buildings were and something was on fire. About to jump over board he felt Tori touch him arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"What if the natives didn't catch a criminal but instead caught Jade or Beck? From what I saw earlier I bet these natives are cannibals, I think they cook their victims in a building nearby." Tori gasped but nodded.

"Please just be careful," she said kissing his cheek knowing nothing could sway him now. He was turning from a loner, shy and nice guy to this hero type and she liked it. He was different but not too different that she couldn't see the boy she grew up with. Watching as Robbie jumped over and started swimming to shore she went inside to inform the others. Sprinting through the woods he burst through them to the clearing, breathing heavily. Indeed one was on fire while he could see the silhouettes of several men on the other side, then he heard the scream and he knew it was Jade. Taking off his shirt and wrapping it over his mouth and nose he pushed open the door he broke earlier and went inside. It was already an inferno in here and the chair was upstairs. Moving up the wooden stairs he brought his foot down on one of the steps and it broke under his weight causing him to fall down and tear up his leg. Groaning he slowly pulled it out seeing fresh trails of blood running down his jeans. Stepping lightly he made it to the room but the handle was hot so he, using his uninjured leg, kicked the door open. There she was facing him and tied down in a chair. Coughing she looked up and squinted through the smoke, "Shapiro?" she asked but as he stepped towards her a section of the roof came down blocking her from him. Screaming she started to cry and call out her name.

For a brief moment she thought she was saved, even if her angel had been Robbie Shapiro, she didn't think she'd ever see anyone again. When she discovered that she was to be roasted alive in a fire then eaten she really gave up hope that anyone would find her. Begging the world for a second chance promising to change she gave up, then he arrived and if laughing in her face the roof came down and he was gone. She had no reason to believe he was still alive, or that he didn't leave her to die seeing it was hopeless. There was a thud to her left and she cringed before pulling at the ropes again, maybe the roof would finish coming down and there would be no more fear or pain. Coughing she closed her eyes and let her head roll jumping at the second thump. Allowing herself to look in the direction of the sound she wondered what the hell would happen next, that's when he burst in.

Heading out to the room next door Robbie checked to see if the wall had sustained enough damage to weaken it. Charging at the wall once had no effect, the second time made several cracks and the third one sent him crashing into Jade. The smoke was blinding him as he groped to remove the ropes from her wrists and managed to set her hands untied when there was another loud creak and they fell through the floor landing in the downstairs. Falling had broken the chair and allowed Jade to get up and pull at Robbie.

"We need to leave," she urged and he nodded coming outside with her. Looking around he saw where they were and pulled her further into the woods towards the boat. As they got to the clearing Jade started out but Robbie grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Wait," he whispered. Trina was on the deck talking on a radio and he heard a click nearby, motioning for Jade to get down he moved towards the sound and saw Raul standing on the beach.

"Look lady I am sure you are as tired as we are, just come back to shore and all will be forgiven. Good news I got word from your parents, the Vega's have agreed to pay for the sisters. Cat your parents I haven't reached yet but I'm still hopeful. You can try to get far on the boat but you don't have the fuel to get all the way."

"We have a hurt friend here, promise to take care of him as well."

"Oh I plan on taking care of all of you properly," Raul said picking up a shoulder mounted rocket launcher and went onto the beach. Despite it all Robbie burst out of the woods and shouted, "Tori get off the boat now!" Unknown if anyone heard him Raul fired the rocket and Robbie could see two figures leaping into the water as the boat exploded. Turning to Robbie Raul smiled and threw the empty launcher on the ground reaching for his fire arm however Robbie already had his weapon drawn and fired at Raul. Surprised as he got hit in the shoulder Raul grunted and ran. Following Robbie out Jade ran to the water to see who got off and surprised Tori by hugging her fiercely, even hugging Trina who came up next. Running up to them Robbie sighed in relief.

"Where's Cat?" he asked and the sisters looked down sad.

"She couldn't leave him, wouldn't." Before they could start crying Robbie took over, "We need to get out of here before they return, he said your parents were going to pay, and there must be another way off the island."

"The natives," Jade said as they started to walk.

"They tried to cook and eat you," Robbie said but Jade shook her head.

"They won't help us, but they have something that can. Beck took flying lessons one summer and I tagged along, they have an old helicopter that they took from the other men on the island. If we get to it I'm sure we can fly it out of here."

"Sounds good and we can search for Beck on the way," Tori said. Making their way into the woods they found a small cave within native territory. Ducking inside Robbie checked the supplies, Tori managed to get Andre's rifle and ammo while Trina grabbed some food and water in a pack. Rolling up his pant leg he checked the scratches using a leaf with dew on it to wipe the dried blood away while Tori and Trina went looking for food.

"You saved my life, I never got to thank you Robbie," Jade said unable to look him in the eyes, "If the experience didn't make me realize all I had with Beck I'd show you how grateful I am." This earned a stunned silence then a laugh from Robbie, one that Jade soon joined in on. They were still giggling as the girls returned.

"There are a few fruit trees in the area but we also saw some natives and those other men speaking with each other. It sounded like they were asking about us, the natives said they haven't seen any girls since dinner escaped," she said looked at Jade who looked away, "The natives mentioned a boy however…"

"What?" ordered Jade before apologizing?

"They said he belonged to them, their lost leader."

"So the natives think Beck is a god?"

"It's the hair," said Trina so matter of fact that they all burst out laughing.

"What if we tried to locate Beck to see if he will order them to let us go?" Tori asked and Robbie nodded, it sounded like a safe idea, better then wiping out the native population just because they needed that helicopter.

"It would be best if I went alone," he held up his hand before the others could complain, "I've spent the most time moving in the jungle, it'll make less noise for one and if they see Jade they might go very hostile." Jade smirked at that knowing she escaped certain death and joining them for dinner, she hoped they starved. Reaching up to him Tori touched his check.

"I'm worried for you though," she said and he looked away hiding a blush that earned a roll of her eyes from Jade.

"He'll be fine; I doubt the criminals would kill him without getting our location first. So if you girls stay safe then he should be fine," Jade assured them. Nodding Trina sat up and crawled to the back of the cave where they put some leaves as a mock bed, a few moments later she was begging for Tori to join her. Thinking back to when they were younger, before they fought Tori remembered the good days when being a sister actually meant something to her. Seeing how the surroundings were taking hold and drawing her back to the younger days Tori scrambled to have that family closeness again.

"Wait before you go," Jade said taking Robbie's arm, "I found these when I was brought into the native camp, guess they stole it from the criminals." Pushing a few bottles of aspirin into his hands he smiled and put them into his pocket before giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek. Now it was Jade's turn to blush as he escaped into the jungle.

The first place he went was back towards the beach pausing at the shore where a few pieces of the boat still floated in the water, some still on fire. Tearing his eyes from it he walked over to where Raul had fired the rocket and checked the ground for blood. Finding the trail he followed it over for a little bit before pausing and hiding against a tree. There was a single shack with a man inside listening to a radio, from the looks of it was a medical station since the blood stopped there and there were tools hanging in the back. This meant that this was the boarder of the native territory, turning he moved off the path further into the woods. After twenty minutes he paused hearing something coming through the forest, lifting his gun he looked around the woods taking aim just in case something burst out at him and it did, from the left a wild boar rushed out knocking him over. Hearing something else he quickly rolled under some bushes as some men in spears chased after the boar. Once it was quiet Robbie came out and started to back track the way the men had come. Eventually he found a small village consisting of wooden huts. Sneaking through the shadows he saw half naked men, women and children, the natives. They almost looked peaceful if it wasn't for the human skulls adjourning spikes throughout the camp but most looked old, some new but those were probably caught criminals. Looking across the camp he saw a large hut which almost resembled the structure of a normal house.

Waiting for their backs to be turned Robbie moved from shadows to shadows, keeping out of sight and making his way to the large building. It did have windows along the side so keeping low Robbie made his way over and peeked inside. Sure enough Beck was in there but he wasn't enjoying the life of a god, they had him tied up with arms spread out a symbol painted on the wall behind him.

"It's the symbol for our god," said a voice behind Robbie causing him to jump and whirl around aiming the gun but the owner of the voice smacked it aside. A beautiful ebony woman stood behind him with blood streaks down her face like war paint. She was a bit taller than he was with black hair cut short, unlike the others she wore modest clothes. "That white boy is your friend? You have a gun like red men, but you don't look like them or have their brutish looks. Tell me what you seek."

"My friends and I we are on vacation, someone brought us here to be sold. I've lost a few of them and found a few and your god is one of them."

"He is a replacement; the man who calls himself Raul stole our god and took it to his main camp, a place called The Rift, it's a big ship that he calls his palace on the north shore." Suddenly there were natives all around him. "Get us that golden totem of a man with a ram's head and we will return your friend to you." One of the elder men spoke to her and she nodded speaking back to him. Asking to speak with her alone Robbie brought her aside.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Isis," she said.

"Isis my other friends are in a cave south of here and I want to bring them here, however one of them is an escaped meal of yours."

"I will talk to my grandfather, tell him she is not to be touched, the men are out hunting boar and will be gone for a few days."

"You know I want to bring them here so they can be protected better?"

"Yes. Do you have a plan white boy?"

"Robbie and yes I do."

An hour later the girls were safely in the village in Beck's hut with Beck cut down and laying in Jade's lap as she stroked his hair, dirty with blood and grime. The deal was return the god and they would allow him and his friends to leave the island on the helicopter. After spending some time with Beck Jade checked the old bird out, it seemed to have the fuel to get them off the island and over to the main land no problem. Robbie's plan was to stake the ship out on his own then return to come up with a plan or at least that's what he told Tori and the others. Honestly he was going to seek audience with Raul about the location of the girls, a lie, the figure out some way to get his hands on the totem and escape. It wasn't the best of plans but all he had. Making his way towards the ship he stopped and looked around, there was Isis standing behind him.

"You can fool your friends but not me white boy, I want the god back and your friends would mutiny if I let you die, let's go together."

Nodding Robbie continued walking and luckily they hit no snags on the way there.

"Is the island normally peaceful, you know minus the crazy men armed with guns?" Robbie asked as they continued to walk in silence.

"Yes white boy, normally they keep to their sections and we keep to ours but lately Raul has been getting greedy trying to take more and more of the island. If we are to kill him during this process, let's say the island would appreciate it."

Robbie never actually killed anyone intentionally, there was that man chasing Andre on the beach and he tried to kill Raul but that was instinct, pure rage that led that on. Thinking on it though it was Raul's fault that they were all here, Raul captured him, Trina and Tori and threatened their lives, he attacked Cat and killed her, Sinjin and Andre. Fresh tears leaked from his eyes and he brushed them away as Isis came to a stop. Joining next to her he gasped at the sight which was beautiful. Way below them was a large beached battleship, the jungle reclaiming the bow of it with vines covering it and the read was torn and elevated. Without binoculars he could still see several men patrolling the ship and who knew how many more there were down below.

"Over there, the deck is where Raul has taken it; he has rubbed it in our faces by sharing that fact with us. Taunting us that he leaves it on his desk but that we aren't strong enough to retrieve it, what is your plan?" Isis inquired.

"Originally I was going down there and offering information on the girls, lies, for the totem but that looks like suicide now," Robbie said sinking down. Isis continued to watch for a moment longer then settled in as well. For the next few hours they simply watched the men patrol, after a few hours Robbie fell asleep. Isis shook Robbie hard and he woke up startled, almost falling off the cliff but Isis grabbed him.

"I found something that might be equally suicidal unless we can time it right. The patrols stop for ten minutes while the guards have a smoke break. We can use that time to use this," she said pulling him over to a rope that was attached to a tree and went all the way down to the overgrown part of the ship.

"You want us to zip line into the bow of the ship and work our way from there?" Robbie asked a little scared.

"Yes white boy, it looks like it's the fastest and only solution," she said looking down and seeing the guards walking towards their smoking spot. "We have to go now!"

Nodding Robbie saw that Isis had discovered some pieces of piping that looked like it belonged in a bunker somewhere. Isis went up first flying down the line so fast before disappearing into the darkness below. Taking a deep breath he jumped. The wind flew around him so much and the world flew by so fast it took everything not to scream, not from terror but at how amazing this was. Lifting his legs he too went into the darkness and was startled that he didn't know how to stop.

"Let go now!" ordered a voice and he did falling ten feet right into ice cold water. Hitting the ground with his feet he kicked up and swam hard reaching for air. Bursting out of the water and swallowing large gulps of air he looked around and saw Isis floating nearby.

"The ocean claims her prize and now the island and the ocean fight over the treasure."

"There's a door," Robbie pointed out and they swam to it struggling but finally getting it open. The other side was calf deep water and more vines and trees. Feeling around for anything Robbie caught his hand on a sharp piece of metal and gasped as blood spilled into the water. Cursing he tore his shirt to wrap the cut as Isis grabbed for the flashlight he has feeling for. Turning it on she pointed it down the hall at the stillness of it all. Motioning for him to follow her she continued down it. Luckily this part of the ship was abandoned and there was a way to the deck. Continuing on they paused seeing one guard pissing off the side of the ship, alone. Thinking back Robbie counted ten men on patrol and before he could ask what to do Isis withdrew a dagger she brought and came up behind the man. Covering his mouth with one she sliced his throat with the other before kicking him over into the sea.

"You just," Robbie started stammering but Isis cut him off holding up another dagger.

"These men would kill the moment they saw you, it has to be done otherwise you have no chance at saving your friends." Gulping Robbie nodded and shrunk down as the other guard came up to where the first one had been."

"Pedro? Did you fall over trying to piss as far as you could again?" the guard said laughing and after making sure he was alone Robbie jumped on him. Since he lacked the grace Isis had the guard fought back, spinning and slamming Robbie against a wall. Gasping the two struggled about then fell, during the wrestling Robbie ended up on bottom but as the guard smiled he got his hand freed and sliced the man's throat. Spluttering as blood covered him he kicked the guard off and wiped his fact and glasses, good thing those were more for reading, before slipping them away.

"Messy," Isis said before creeping forward.

"Not bad for my first time though right Isis? Isis?"

Using stealth and a lot of luck the pair managed to separate and kill the others with only one person seeing what was going on but with a quick and lucky throw of the knife the man went overboard before sounding the alarm.

"Nice throw right?" Robbie said as they made their way to the bridge.

"That knife belonged to my father," she said seriously and Robbie gulped again. Raising the assault rifle he led the way into the room where the totem sat on the desk, seeing no one around Robbie reached for it but a click made him stop. The chair spun around and there was Raul with a gun pointed at Robbie.

"Drop it mate," he said with a wicked smile on his mouth.

"I've come to offer a trade, the location of the girls for the totem," Robbie said quickly but Raul waved it off.

"Only if you got caught right? And am I supposed to just give it to you on good faith that you aren't lying to me? I could actually because I have one more ace up my sleeve. Hector, bring her in."

A door opened to the left and Robbie automatically turned towards the sound but gasped to see a large man dragging in a girl by her unnatural red hair.

"Cat?"

"Yes it is your friend Cat, we fished her out of the water after that unfortunate accident with your boat." See the Vega sisters are still the most so the deal is, the totem and this lovely lady for the Vegas and well this," he said firing once and hitting Robbie in the shoulder. Screaming in pain and surprise he dropped to his knees somehow maintaining hold on the rifle. "There now we're even again, make your choice." Scanning the room Robbie could see that years in the ocean had caused some damage to even this part of the ship, that and Isis had moved not towards the totem but towards Cat, silently giving him a chance.

"No deal," he said lifting the gun and firing at Raul who ducked. Hector went for his gun only to find Isis' blade in his throat. Standing up as he heard Robbie's gun jam Raul took aim at Cat but Robbie leapt over the table tackling him. Crashing backwards they hit the wall which creaked from their weight and once again they were both struggling over the gun.

"Grab the totem and get Cat out of here!" he called to Isis and she did just that even though Cat argued to wait for Robbie. As they left Robbie could hear other men coming up the stairs towards them and he bit into Raul's hand causing the gun to fall. Kicking it aside he ran for the door and locked it just in time. Turning he saw a dazed Raul going for the gun again and he tackled him. There was a point on the wall that looked like the rust had eaten most of it away so directing their bodies Robbie smashed into it several times.

"Give up boy, you can't begin to think you can defeat him, why are you making this harder on yourself." Robbie spit out some blood to the side and sighed, "Because I know your kind, you do whatever you want to whoever you want with no sense of moral. You don't deserve to live in this world, you are too evil." Raul laughed and charged at Robbie tackling him and that was when the wall broke and the two of the fell off the side of the ship. Once again the frigid waters shocked Robbie as he twisted under the waters. Disorientated he didn't know which was up or down and struggled to discover what was what before he ran out of air. When he broke the surface he quickly filled his lungs then began laughing that he survived that drop, looking up at the hole in the ship. Then he remembered who came with him and he splashed around to see where Raul was in case he found a weapon, that was not the case as Robbie saw that he just missed the rocks that beached the ship, however Raul did not. Running his fingers through his hair Robbie looked for shore and started to swim, pausing as pain lashed through his arm. Remembering the cut and the shot he sighed knowing going fast would just hurt and he had time, or so he thought. Slowly stroking to shore he looked back once more at Raul and thought the man survived as the body moved from the rocks into the water then something appeared that scared him worse, a dorsal fin. Oh god, there were sharks in the water and not just one but three more appeared to feast on the already still bodies.

Straining his body against the waves he swam as hard as he could reaching for the rocks and getting there however they were slick with the water and his first attempt sent him crashing into the water reopening the cut on his hand and allowing blood to waft in the ocean. Cursing he tried again and almost got all the way up when he felt something sink its teeth into his ankle. Screaming he kicked back in a fury causing the beast to let him go and pull his leg up onto shore. Breathing heavily with tears running down his face he slowly raised his leg to see the jagged teeth marks of the shark having broken the skin in several places. Reaching down he even pulled out a shark tooth that was left behind, crying as he tucked it away. It was over now, all he had to do was get back to camp and Isis would let him and his friends go home. A wave of relief rushed over him so much that he didn't hear or see the men approaching him, when he opened his eyes he saw four men wearing tribal masks looking down at him, then it went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - Sorry for the long wait but here it is, second to last chapter in the story. Once again I own nothing and please support the official release. Also please leave reviews, let me know what you think.**

Coming out of his unconsciousness Robbie felt like he was being dragged through a tunnel. At the same time his tongue felt heavy like a bloated slug, dead in his mouth. There was also the sensation of movement but he knew that he made it out of the water. Water? That thought brought him rushing back into the now, he was sure that he got out of the water and Raul did not. Opening his eyes he saw the dangling body of a dead boar hanging in front of him. Confusion hit as he rolled his head to the side and saw jungle moving pass and every now and then a pair of bare legs walked by with anklets made of vine and leaves. Closing his eyes again he allowed the darkness to once again over take his head. Coming back around a short time later Robbie found himself in a very alarming and very familiar situation. A man in a skirt made of leaves along with leather shorts and a large tribal mask stepped into his view.

"Isis," Robbie choked out, "She promised protection if I got the idol back and I did."

The natives, three as far as he could hear, laughed at this and from behind him came a very familiar voice.

"Now why would we let you go? You spoiled the ritual of consuming an outsider's flesh," the tribal said stepping around and removing his mask. Glaring at the man Robbie could barely contain the rage flowing through him.

"Hank you bastard, why?"

"Simple, I need fresh meat and maybe a bit of money as well, it was good fortune that there were so many, so willing. Normally I spend time on the mainland looking for a couple or a lone person to return to the island with me for the ritual but this time I got lucky and scored eight kids. I thought that kids would be easier to contain, looks like I was wrong. Raul would take the other person and ransom them back to their families in order to make a good amount of money, they usually always pay and unlike most if they do they get their loved one back. Of course you had to go and ruin everything by escaping because not only did you get away, return to blow up a supply depot, free the captives, and steal a boat you managed to free the sacrifice from our ritual."

"I also killed that asshole Raul," Robbie snarled trying to get sadness from Hank but surprised when he got another smile.

"Yes Raul was indeed an asshole, you ever notice the color of their shirts though? There were times when I would spend weeks on the main land and during that time I would watch that one show, Trekking into the Stars. Good show but the crew members in red always died. Your friends may escape but you, you are going to die here and then we will feast on your courage and bravery, I imagine you will be quite delicious." With a laugh he picked up a red can of gasoline and emptied the contents over Robbie who spit it out as he continued to empty the contents onto the ground and out the door. He didn't need to be psychic to know that Hank would soon be burning the building down with him inside so he started to struggle against the bindings. Listening he could hear the fire starting in the hall and knowing that he was soaked with gasoline he tried to move the chair away from the door. As a bit of flames licked out from under the door a section in the corner caught one fire. Using his weight to jump and move the chair over to the glassless window he looked outside, dismayed to see that he was facing the beach. This meant that no amount of screaming would reach the others in the camp, of course with the smoky air he'd rather safe his breath for breathing, not screaming. Coughing from the smoke that would soon become thick and black he tried to twist in the chair while throwing all his weight to one side. Rocking and going up on one leg the chair and Robbie spun and slammed down hard against his wrist. Not being able to help it Robbie let out a scream as he felt his wrist snap but it twisted in a way that he could pull his now throbbing hand from the ropes. With tears uncontrollably running down his face he pulled the other hand free, while working on his feet the flames reached his chair and jumped on his shirt. Crying out he pulled free and smacked out the flames with his good hand, rising and heading for the door reaching out with his good hand, forgetting for a moment where he was. The searing pain that shot through his hands was so immense that he jumped back several feet while blowing down on his hand. There was a creaking sound and Robbie looked up as the roof collapsed separating him from the door. Falling down in fear he started coughing harder, crawling into the corner where the flames hadn't reached yet.

Cuts on his legs, bullet in his shoulder, broken wrist, burnt hand and getting hard to breath Robbie was starting to give up. His thoughts went from past times with his friends, with Rex, with Beck and Andre, games, classes, plays and concerts. Then he remembered that Andre was gone, so was Rex and Sinjin and he, he was almost dead with them, and then her image came into his mind. Tori stroking his hair, Tori singing with him over Rex, their one dance at Prome, those little touches and glances while on this island. With strength he didn't know he had, pulled from somewhere he managed to get himself up and stumbled over to the window. Looking outside he saw a three inch ledge and a tree with branches swinging gently in the breeze. With nowhere else to go he climbed outside then edged himself across the edge reaching out towards the tree, not quite close enough. There was only one thing he could do and with a push off he grabbed the branch which bend under his weight but wasn't thick enough to support him as he smashed into the tree. Tumbling backwards the only thing that saved him was the bushes below, surrounding the trees. Though softer then the ground he still cracked his head on the tree and passed out before he even finished settling on the ground.

Returning back to the land of the living the first thing Robbie noticed was that it was getting darker. Groaning he tried to move only to be met with a sharp scream of pain throughout his whole body. Unable to scream a raspy sound came out instead. A few moments later after composing himself he was able to get up and leave the brush to see the burning remains of the building that was supposed to be his coffin. Turning in the direction he thought was the village he started to walk only to come upon the beach instead. The ringing in his ears became sharp then clear and he noticed down the way a group of natives fighting the red shirts and he noticed the ringing was the sound of bullets. Turning away from them he stumbled down the beach only to slam into another body coming out onto the beach. Crying in pain he thought to simply latch onto the person knowing they couldn't kill him if they couldn't move. The figure struggled with him but he held firm, only stopping when he felt the soft curve of breast under his hand. Pushing away he saw the angel that saved him.

"Stop," he croaked out, "Stop Tori." Tori stopped struggling and looked at him a sense of wonderment in her eyes. Before he could ask her what happened she jumped on him and kissed him.

"Robbie, oh my god we thought you were dead! When Isis returned with Cat and not you we feared the worse. Then the criminals attacked and everything was so crazy."

"Wait Tori, please let go," he pleaded and a hurt looking Tori pulled away looking like she was going to cry until she took in the mess that was Robbie.

"What happened?" she asked worry in her voice.

"A lot but I'll fill you in later when we get somewhere safer and find the others, where are they?" This brought on a fresh batch of tears on Tori's face which she wiped away.

"Isis and Cat came back into camp but the happiness was short lived as a bullet took her out with a head shot. Isis hit the floor and screamed for us to do the same but she didn't need to, everyone split up. Beck was already awake by then and told us to meet at the helicopter as he began to crawl towards it to make preparations. There was no way I was going to reach it so I crawled towards the jungle but once I was in there an explosion happened back at camp and I ran back without thinking. Beck and Jade were in the helicopter, Beck was flipping switches which jade picked up a rifle and started to fire back into the jungle." The once absent tears were back again as Robbie held her rubbing her back slowly with the side of his burnt hand. "Trina, she was so brave, a man threw a grenade into the helicopter and she picked it up to throw it away but it went off in his hand. The explosion tore off her arm! She fell to the ground as I ran over and held her; she told me that she loved me. That she was always proud of me and then she died in my arms. Jade was screaming for me to get on but I couldn't move, she couldn't be dead. Beck cried out they had to go and pulled the helicopter off, I just sat there with Trina in my arms and Cat's body nearby. After sometime I got up and wandered into the jungle and now I'm here."

Holding her close he heard a thump, thump, thump in the air but didn't realize was it was until Tori pulled away. Looking at each other they quickly looked down the beach and saw a helicopter flying alongside of the island. Instantly smiling Tori took a step towards the ocean pausing as the helicopter started to weave in the air and then they saw that the rotor was on fire. Bobbing and weaving the helicopter spun but to their relief two figures jumped from the craft as it continued to fall and crash into the water. Watching as Tori took off towards the figures Robbie willed himself to move but was unable to, instead he just watched the trio splash around in the water. The world shifting and blurring Robbie watched as they rushed to him but instead of the greetings they took Robbie and led him through the jungle towards the series of caves they waited after the boat was destroyed. Once arriving they didn't stop at the entrance like before instead moving deeper into the cave until they came to a house made out of stone and metal, pushing open the iron door they got inside and closed it.

"While you were looking for Beck we discovered this house in the caves, it looks like it used to house soldiers during world war two or something," Tori explained as she tore through the bags that were left to decay trying to find anything to help as Jade and Beck hugged Robbie gently before letting him lay down.

"He's got a bullet wound in his shoulder, a burn on his left and his right wrist is broken," Beck observed sitting down against the wall. Jade looked like she wanted to cry as she crumbled into Beck's arms and curled up as she watched Tori mop Robbie's brow.

"Also he has a fever, I wish we still had those pills you found Jade," Tori mused and was surprised as someone else came in and a bottle fell onto her lap. Looking up she saw Isis standing there breathing heavily.

"Looks like the criminals decided that without a leader they could do what they wanted, thinking their modern weapons would easily put down us natives," she said easing herself down on the ground as well. "We are many, they are few and even with their modern weapons we defeat them. There are still a few groups spread across the island but no more worries of.." but she couldn't finish since the girl she tried to save died right next to her. "I want to help you get off the island. I couldn't protect your friend while the white boy did get the idol back for me. My father has a boat he uses to get to the mainland; it is docked just off shore. These tunnels should take you up the mountain where a foreigner once lived, a Doctor Solomon . He found the rare plants on our island to be amazing and built a house to simply study them, one of the children came to me talking of giant birds that soared in the sky without flapping its wings."

"Hang gliders?" Beck asked stroking Jade's hair.

"Yes I believe that is what he called them, he is gone now but there were two different colored ones in the sky some days. It won't be enough to get you to the mainland but it should be enough to get you to my father's boat." Groaning as she finished Robbie looked at her.

"Is your father Hank?" he asked and after she was silent he demanded an answer and she nodded.

"Yes that is his American name, however I did not know of his dealing with the ritual. I thought that the ritual only involved those who ruined our island, those criminals. I will take care of him myself later, for now you must rest and when you can get up to the house. He normally only stays here for a few days but with the attack I think it might be longer but the sooner than better." As she rose to leave Tori called out.

"Why help us against your own father?" she asked.

"White boy honored his deal, I failed to honor mine in that way so I will make amends this way," is all she said before she left.

Twitching feverishly Robbie moaned in his sleep causing Isis to pause just before closing the door so she stayed behind to listen in. There wasn't love in her actions, more respect she held for Robbie. He kept his word, fought and won against Raul all while getting the crap beat out of him yet he still fought on to save his friends. He had proven himself very honorable.

"He has a fever," Tori said using a piece of his own shirt to mop his brow, that was when she leaned in close and sniffed, "He smells like gasoline." That caused Jade to sit up.

"They tried to cook him as well," she said shivering despite the heat of the cave and Beck pulled her back to him.

"Do you think Dr. Solomon was a real doctor like with medicine and everything?" Beck asked and Tori nodded standing up.

"You two stay here and look after him; I'll go for the house."

"No," Jade said, "We need to stay together and the house is our goal in the first place."

"We can't move him live this," Tori whined something that was just so her but so out of place, that was when they heard the door open. Jade grabbed for the gun and pointed it up at the person but it was just Isis.

"There is a stretcher under the bed, if you are strong enough we can carry him on it."

"Isis you came back," Tori said rising and she smiled at the girl.

"I will get you on that boat if it's the last thing I do."

Since she was older and stronger Isis picked Robbie up bridal style as they moved the stretcher into place then laid him down on it. Beck took the front while Isis took the back, Tori stayed at his side and Jade took rear with her best friend the assault rifle. Luckily there was no one in the caves as they made the long trek up following Isis' directions. After a few hours they rested as Isis went ahead to see if they were close. Returning she just picked Robbie up again saying it would be faster and they ran up ahead. When they arrived they noticed it was locked so being careful Jade shot the handle off. Pushing the doors opened they were surprised to see they were in a long abandoned basement with dust on everything. Carrying Robbie upstairs they saw that most of the house looked in such levels of abandonment that they knew the doc was long gone and not even the criminals had found it. Laying Robbie down on one of the beds Isis let Tori use her limited knowledge to find and feed Robbie some pills to help break the fever. Taking a few minutes to let him rest the small group sat in the living room.

"We should make sure the hang gliders are still usable," Beck said as Jade looked at the artifacts of the man's life he left behind.

"I can't leave Robbie, I need to make sure he survives this," Tori said determined. Coming into the room Isis set a vial on the coffee table with a needle as well.

"When I was smaller I saw Doctor Solomon crash into the jungle, he was hurt badly but injected himself with something and left it behind, trashing the beautiful nature so I fetched it. Memory serves that this is the stuff, I think you could use it to help Robbie, if you want to."

"We don't know what it is, it could kill him," Tori complained as Jade came over and picked up the vial.

"Ceftriaxone, I remember this, it's something that was given to me after I had my appendix removed to help fight infection."

"Great job Jade," Beck said kissing her cheek and she blushed a little. Nodding Tori picked it up.

"Anything we can do to help him but what if the doctor changed it?"

"Would have changed it for the better if he walked away from a crash," mused Beck solidifying it so Tori took the needle and ran upstairs. There was no change to Robbie's state so she filled the needle up half way and injected it into his arm.

"Please Robbie, please come back to me," she whispered kissing his cheek gently.

"Tori!" Robbie screamed tripping over his own feet and falling to the blue grass. Looking around he saw that the sky was waved purple. It was weird but he also felt really good at the same time, he broken wrist was now fine, a little stiff but fine. Steadying himself he walked over to the edge of a cliff and looked over, squinting but seeing the figures of four people laughing and splashing. One had bright red hair with a smile and he knew that was Cat, and was that Sinjin? Looking around for Tori and the others Robbie turned to run down there but froze in fear as he looked down the barrel of a revolver being held by a grinning Raul.

"Bet you never think you see me again eh gringo?" he asked before firings. The world shifted and became black as he fell back onto the ground, when he opened his eyes the world had gone black and white. He was resting on top of flat, black stone with white outlines floating on black water.

"Hey gringo, pay attention if you want to live," called Raul as he jumped down on the stones and walked over. "You're probably thinking, no he is dead." Mocked Raul twisting his head and showing Robbie the massive head wound, "Hitting that rock did it well gringo but it seems like all your good fortune came to an end since you be here with me now," he laughed as Robbie pushed off the ground to run slammed into Andre whose half burned body still smoked.

"I believed in you man," he said sadly shaking his head.

"And you promised me you'd be back," said Sinjin coming up from behind Andre limping as his leg was torn apart with bone jetting out. "And you promised to rescue Cat." From behind him Cat and Trina stood in the back, Cat was crying as Trina stroked her hair. Hearing her name she looked up and Robbie gasped seeing her face was gone, blown apart. Trina's right arm was completely gone and she looked pissed as well.

"I did my best, I tried my hardest," Robbie complained turning back to Raul who now had Rex in his hands.

"You did your best for Tori but what about us?" Rex demanded.

"Not just Tori, I rescued Jade and Beck," he shouted but the others started to surround him coming in closer and instead of shrinking like he would have done before Robbie pushed them all back.

"No!" he screamed and turned to face his friends, "I loved every single one of you and went through hell trying to save you. I'm sorry you died but it wasn't because of me it was because of him," he pointed at Raul who wasn't carrying Rex anymore but didn't look scared either. "If it wasn't for him then none of you would be dead."

"Si gringo but wasn't it your choice to follow Hank out here?"

"Yes but no one had to listen to me, you all made your own choice." With those words all the other images vanished except Raul who threw the gun to the side.

"Alright gringo, your words hit pretty deep with the others but me, I don't care what you say. You still killed me and I am going to return the favor." Rushing towards Robbie to tackle him like before instead of catching him Robbie spun sideways and dodged him scrambling for the gun grabbing it and spinning to face Raul who was smiling. "My death wasn't really your fault, it was luck that I smashed into those rocks and you didn't but aiming that at me now, well gringo, your balls they drop. But this ain't no life lesson, I'm gonna kill you." Pulling out a knife Raul rushed him and without batting an eye Robbie fired, Raul stopped and looked down at his stomach seeing blackness pour out of it. "What? Don't have the guts to shoot me in my fa.." That's as far as he got as he took a round to the forehead and fell back onto the ground.

Rising Robbie tucked the gun into his waist band and walked over to the fallen man. This wasn't reality so he could still be alive however when he got closer the stone slabs he was lying on broke and fell away and his body fell into the emptiness. All Robbie could hope for was to get better and finish this, he knew he was still all the island and figuring out that he had passed out he knew that he needed to get better, wake up and get the hell off the island, not just him though no one else was going to die.

Groaning Robbie opened his eyes to see that he was in some sort of bedroom, before he could moan in anguish that he was still in a delusion he turned his head and saw Tori standing there with her back to him. She was stripped down to her underwear and was getting dressed, once again he noticed how toned her lower body was and looked away as she turned to see the movement. Pulling on a shirt and pants she rushed over to him.

"Robbie you're awake," she said touching his head with the back of her hand, "And your fever has broken. We tended to your wounds and Isis brought us plants that her family used on the island. She's going to help us get to her father's boat docked off shore using hang gliders and."

"Tori, honey I just woke up, what do you mean hang gliders?" Giggling Tori shook her head.

"Not yet, get some more rest, this is an old house that belonged to a doctor who lived here. It's out of the way but has a tower to look at the ocean and Jade has taken watch up there but it looks like it's hard to get here aside from the tunnels and Isis and Beck have blocked that off. There are three hang gliders that we are going to use but we have a few days so just rest." She paused for a moment than smiled at him, "I was so scared for you Robbie, all this time on the island has made me think about the past and we've always been close. I'm sorry it took this event to make me see that well…I love you Robbie." Robbie smiled brightly and released his breath that he didn't know he had been holding and squeezed her hand.

"I love you too Tori."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – Alright so here it is the last chapter in this story. I hope you like it and please Review. Once again I own nothing and please support the official release. **

Looking across the island it almost looked like a real paradise but hidden in that dense jungle were all sorts of dangers. From wild animals to cannibal natives and insane criminals it had all been hell. From the window in his room Robbie could see the only other mountain on the island as well as strange buildings dotting the cliffs. He couldn't help but wonder if they sheltered more evil or maybe something good on this island. Limping back over to the bed Robbie sat down wondering why Sikowitz or Alex hadn't searched for them yet, of course they probably received the news from Mr. and Mrs. Vega when they received word for the ransom but something felt off. Their teacher might have been a homeless looking nut job but he really cared for his favorite students and wouldn't let them get hurt by anything. Twenty four hours had passed since he told Tori that he loved her and luckily no more crazy guilt dreams had occurred during his time of resting. His wrist still hurt but everyone thought it was sprained, not broken, thankfully. Instead of trying to be all macho Robbie had allowed himself to stop worrying and simply heal so even though he wasn't one hundred percent he was ready to go whenever. While he rested Beck and Tori took the time to check out the hang gliders which were big enough for two, they weren't going to question the few miracles they received, while Jade took post as a look out. She wasn't going to be losing anyone else and hand dubbed her assault rifle Doll taking up home in the observation tower once used for bird watching. She kept an eye on the boat in the water and the jungle below, she took aim as someone came running up but lowered it when she saw it was Isis. True to her word Isis kept their location a secret and was their spy on her father.

"You must leave now, my father's men have been looking for you and one suggested this house, they will climb the cliff and it will take a few hours but I suggest you leave now." She told them picking up Robbie's bag and tossing it to him as he came down the stairs. Grabbing the rest of their supplies Robbie and Beck strapped together since Beck was stronger than the others he could manage if Robbie didn't help. With no words of complaint Jade did the same with Tori and as Isis kept watch they two pairs run and jumped off. As Beck and Robbie's glider fell Robbie was having a hard time pulling up and Beck misjudged that, at the last second they managed to pull up and soar into the air. The girls were a lot more graceful sailing above them towards the boat. Luckily for them no one was aboard and the boys managed to land quietly on the deck. Seeing how high the girls were they knew there was no way they would land so they detached and went splashing into the water right next to the ship. As Robbie got up Beck ran to the side to toss some ropes in to get the girls on the boat. While that was going on Robbie noticed some of the crates were marked food, others water and still others weapons, Hank was really prepared. Opening one box as they came back he handed out guns to Beck and Tori and ammo to Jade. Taking his own gun Robbie and Tori went down as Beck and Jade checked the upper levels. Isis' thoughts had been correct as there were only four people on board and soon there was none. Once the bodies were tossed over they drove the boat back towards the main island.

"Considering this is like driving a car Vega's the only one who can't drive," Jade said in her impersonation of Tori which got a laugh as Tori rebuked her. Hugging her Robbie kissed her head before leaving Jade to steer the craft towards home. Walking to the back of the boat he watched the island get smaller, the place where Sinjin, Cat, Andre, and Trina had all died. Maybe one day after the authorities cleaned it out they would go back and find their friends or at least a bit of them to bury but for now they just wanted to go home.

Bring the boat to a stop so it lazily floated around the island they could easily see the hotel. "Think they'd let me keep the gun?" Jade asked getting a chuckle from the others. Beck looked at the beach through binoculars at the people on shore. "Think they'd let us keep the boat?" Tori asked even though it belonged to a master criminal and had probably stolen weapons on it. Slowly lowering the binoculars Beck handed them over to Robbie who wanted to see what possibly could make Beck turn as pale as he was. Looking through them he saw a nearly empty beach, devoid of people but not of bodies, they were everywhere. They thought they had escaped the evil but it looked like they were wrong. The others rose as they heard a scream but Robbie could really see a woman run across the beach in a bikini being chased by a man and a woman. The first woman tripped and fell and the other two were upon her. The others just saw someone being attacked but Robbie could see they were eating her. He could see their dead eyes as well as the flesh hanging from their mouths. Tori started to as Beck went to check the fuel and Jade checked her gun. Stroking Tori's hair Robbie led her and Jade into the cabin telling them everything would be fine.

Sitting around the table they had lists of everyone on board.

"So according to the logs we have food, water and ammo but we're running low on fuel and medicine." Robbie explained looking over the list. "We also have some fishing gear one of the men had in his cabin but without fuel we're not getting anywhere."

"Ammo" said Jade, it wasn't a question.

"If movie night at Beck's proved anything it's that the undead don't shoot back. Try to find some hand held weapons to fight them off unless outnumbered then don't forget to aim for the head." Robbie explained as Beck took the wheel and steered towards the docks on the far side of the island.

"Tori come here, it would be best if everyone knew how to steer the boat." Beck said and Tori went up to learn.

"It should be Beck and I fueling up with you on point watching out for any zombies while Tori keeps the boat ready to escape at a moment's notice." Nodding Jade rose and went out to the deck while Robbie fetched a pistol from one of Hank's former men's rooms. Finding two he brought both back handing it over to Tori just in case before walking out on deck with the others as the fueling station came into view. Considering how many times Tori failed her driver's test she took to boating like, well, a fish to water and she brought the boat right up to the deck only bumping the wooden deck a little as Beck jumped off to tie them up before starting to completely fill the boat's fuel tanks. As he did that there were a few more red canisters along the dock which Jade fetched and brought over so that they could fill them up and have extras. Since there was no one on the dock Robbie went over to the office and peeked inside, seeing no one inside he tried the door and found it locked. Using his shirt he quietly broke the glass that read 'Front Office' and reached inside to open it wincing as a bit of glass bit into his arm causing a few drops of blood to splatter the ground. Once inside he saw a vending machine and a mini frig, opening the frig first to see several bottles of alcohol. Using a backpack that was left behind he gently filled it before walking to the vending machine and breaking it and taking the snacks, luckily it had been filled recently.

Outside Beck and Jade worked as a team, keeping their eyes open while filling the canisters and soon they were not only filled on the boat but had four extra canisters on board with two more to go. Looking from Beck to the end of the dock Jade noticed a man standing there with his head down but fingers gripping the chain link fence. Recognition hit her eyes and as she started to yell her teacher's name Beck was by her side covering her mouth. Moaning Sikowitz looked over at the pair and coughed splattering blood onto the metal from a mouth whose lower jaw shone a dull white from where it was torn away. Everything was still for a moment before a shot from inside the office drew them back into the world and Robbie came dashing out.

"We have to go now!" he shouted as Beck and Jade froze watching Sikowitz scale the fence, he was still a distance away but suddenly he threw his head back then forward and his tongue shot out sailing across the docks, closing the distance in seconds and wrapping around Robbie's ankle. With a yank he hit the deck and felt himself being dragged towards not only Sikowitz but a hoard of zombies that formed behind him and began to shake the fence to get through. Rushing towards his friend Beck knocked the nozzle from the canister causing it to spread out across the wood and grabbed his hand. Screaming Robbie held onto Beck for dear life as a game of tug of war started where he was the rope and suddenly his body was up in the air between the two. Rushing up Jade leveled her rifle and shot at Sikowitz hitting him three times before he literally exploded in a cloud of blood. The tongue hit the deck and Beck pried it off Robbie as the pair helped him back to the boat as the fence came down.

"Tori let's get out of here," Robbie shouted as he fell onto the deck and picked up the pistol turning to fire at the hoard along with Jade. Beck picked up a knife and cut the rope before running towards a pile of crates looking for something. Bullets flew into the hoard and at the moment they weren't trying to get head shots, they were trying to slow the wall of monsters down until they could get away. Turning the boat and hitting the gas Tori slowly started the boat away but it wouldn't be fast enough until Beck came back holding a flare gun and firing it off at the still spraying hose. For a split second there was silence and the world froze but then the gas pump exploded in a huge fireball that knocked all three of the friends back onto the deck. Soon they were off and as Jade helped Beck into the lower decks while Robbie rose to look out at the burning docks. Yet another person was known to be dead now and he had a thought to return to the first island for Isis since they didn't have anyone else really but he waved it off before walking over to the cabin where Tori was. Once inside he placed the backpack aside seeing his own backpack empty on the ground and an object he hadn't seen in a while.

"It was in your bag," Tori said about the Golden Idol, "I think Isis put it in there for you as one final apology for her father."

"And now it's all gone to shit, I was thinking about going back for her but I think it's too far gone."

"Do you think it's like that everywhere?" Tori asked fearfully.

"No, I don't think so." Robbie reassured her, "We should have enough fuel to get us home now, and it'll probably take a week though, since this isn't a fast boat." Tori nodded as she set basically the auto-pilot and sat down next to Robbie. Motioning for him to lift his leg so she could see his ankle he winced as she gently touched the bit that the tongue was, it had burned him but hadn't broken the skin.

"What were they?" she asked quietly.

"For a lack of better words, zombies"

"That's a movie term," Tori said softly.

"Yeah this whole adventure is like a movie."

"Except in a movie we wouldn't need to use the bathroom," Tori said with a smile and Robbie laughed.

"That's really only T.V. Shows but you're right."

Their moment was interrupted as Beck and Jade came in setting Andre, Cat, Sinjin and Trina's backpacks on the table.

"Hank took them, we figured we could honor them someway where we got back home," Beck said seeing the idol, "Why is that here?"

"Going away present I guess, worth probably a fair amount back home, which should take a week I would think." Nodding Beck and Jade said they would take a turn up here as Robbie and Tori had a break. Before heading to one of the larger cabins Robbie and Tori tied down the hang glider to the deck so that if the ocean got choppy they wouldn't lose it. Walking towards the lower deck Robbie and Tori held hands as they went. Once downstairs they found a larger room that didn't have remains of Jade thrown about, like clothes or things like that. Falling on the soft bed Robbie moaned at the comfort he had been missing the past few days daring to steal a peek as Tori, not facing him, pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Pulling on a clean shirt she laid down beside him looking up at him and smiling.

"The only good thing is I realized how much you mean to me Robbie," Tori said with a soft smile on her lips that never faded. Leaning close they kissed and they both felt the fireworks that almost matched the explosion at the docks. Pulling apart they saw the passion and love in each other's eyes and moved in to continue to kiss. Time seemed to blur as the kissing turned more passionate however the drain of the days and the comfort of the bed they were both asleep in each other's arms.

A cry from above woke them up as a lurch threw them out of bed. Helping Tori up Robbie led the way to the cabin where Jade was trying to turn and stop the ship. Once it was done Robbie noticed Beck outside and went to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked but Beck didn't answer, instead he was looking at something so Robbie turned to see what it was and his mouth fell open. They had reached the third and fourth islands in the chain but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that in between the two islands was an impassable wall of boats. There was a Cruise ship as well as a real Battleship that seemed to run into each other with the battleship winning but the cruise ship taking hold and not giving up. Not only did it block the path but it did a great job as a few small boats like their own were spread out across the water, a few in pieces which looked like the hit the hulls at a good clip. Soon they were joined by Tori who grabbed Robbie's hand and Jade who moved close to Beck.

"Oh ship," Tori muttered earning a look from the others about her horrible pun and a blush from her, "Do you think we can just go around it?" Peering both directions Robbie sighed.

"We can but we will run out of fuel before getting home and it will add another few days to the trip," Robbie said picking up some binoculars and looking at the decks for any survivors.

"Think it reached this far?" Beck asked.

"Maybe just to the other islands," Jade mused as Robbie motioned for them to quiet. Only Robbie could see it but they could all hear it, a series of gun shots from an automatic weapon. On the deck of the battleship someone was shooting at a group of four zombies chasing him. The shots were erratic but he was taking them down as he made it to a bunker door and fled inside the bowels of the ship. "So there are survivors."

"With weapons," said Robbie warning her that the living might be more dangerous than the dead.

"Could this get any worse?" Tori asked and her friends looked at her again, Beck and Robbie with a look of pity while Jade had a look of rage, "What?" she asked as a crash of thunder answered her question and the foursome went inside the cabin. The boat was jerked around but after lowering the anchor it was a little better and the storm gave the group a chance to figure out their next steps.

"Thanks to Robbie we have some more food and some alcohol to disinfect any wounds we might get but Hank had this boat pretty well stocked so food and water won't be an issue. The choices are we scavenge the small boats if there are any left after the storm, somehow board the cruise ship which could get us food, water and most importantly medicine, somehow board the battleship which would mean weapons and ammo but also possible armed survivors who aren't too willing to share their goodies, finally we have either of the islands. I wouldn't suggest abandoning the boat so we have to look for a fueling dock but I don't think that will work out, these islands don't look very populated." Beck laid out to the others.

"Actually I found a note in Hank's room," Robbie quipped up, "One of the islands was used for the Black Market so that means that there will be everything on that island, however I don't know which he means."

"Whatever happens I'm not staying behind again," said Tori solemnly.

"Do you think you could kill someone if you had to?" asked Jade smirking at her naive friend and for a moment she was quiet, thinking before nodding.

"If anyone hurts my friends then I'll….I'll…I'll fuck them up." Tori swore getting a smile and a nod from Jade and a shaken head from the boys. Turning Robbie looked out one of the windows at the island that they were facing, it was as good as a chance as they would have as any that it was the island but he wondered what dangers it would be hiding inside those jungles and when it was over and done with who would be left. His eyes went from Tori, to Jade, to Beck then to the backpacks of their friends on the floor along with the golden idol all that remained of their friends. Looking out the window one last time he silently made a promise to his fallen friends that he would protect the remaining members of the gang no matter what.

ABPABPABPABPABPABPABPABPABPABPABPABP

The island in the distance was almost just a dot on the horizon however Isis knew that if she swam hard she could make it, especially since she didn't feel tired anymore. Looking back behind her at the others that had risen up to come with her she smiled, her jaw visible and working through muscles that were torn away. Behind her Sinjin, the one armed Trina and Raul whose left side of his face was broken with the blood washed away, his leg was also chewed on by a shark once upon a time. A sort of a nod she started to walk into the water followed by Sinjin and Raul. Watching them go Trina lifted her single hand to her face seeing all of the fingers but one bitten down to spikes before sticking it in her mouth to chew and walking into the water towards the island she could sense her sister was on.

**Second A/N – So constant readers of my story will notice a call out to another fic of mine. There will be a second part to this story but I feel that 'Anything But Paradise' has reached its end. Always and this story aren't in the same universe but have the same disease that causes the zombies, this story will contain the hybrids that are both scratchers and sprinters. So keep an eye out for the next part of this series.**


End file.
